Inhibited?
by AnaRae
Summary: Are we as inhibited as others think? Xander/Spike Don't like it? Please, don't read it


Fandom/Pairing: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander

Disclaimer: Not mine. No money, no malice, only fun.

Spoilers: None I can think of.

Notes: I've no clue on the time frame of this thing, sometime after Spike gets the chip and before Xander moves out of the basement. It's my first even close to explicit sex scene. Go me! As always thanks to my lovely beta Madrebug, all remaining mistakes are my own.

Part of the Booze Fuh-Q-Fest at 

Summery: Are we as inhibited as others think?

%%

With much thumping, clattering and leaning, Spike and Xander made it down the stairs into the basement.

"Bloody hell, Harris, can't you hold your alcohol?" Spike shifted his grip on the younger man, who was clinging to him like the vampire was all that was keeping him upright.

Xander's only answer was to grin at the shorter man and press a little closer.

Spike let out a sigh that was eloquent in its suffering. "Come on; let's get you to the couch."

"I dunno," the brunette slurred, "the floor has possibilities."

Spike sneered, "Oh, yeah, a nice cold cement floor. I don't think so."

Stumbling along, Xander slurred some more, "Why, Spike, I didn't know you cared."

Even with vampiric strength Spike was having a hard time maneuvering the human to the couch. Every step he took in its directions had Xander swaying backward, pulling him to the wall. Not to mention every move he made the young man managed to rub against him in the most interesting ways. The boy was obviously drunk.

"I don't, but if her Slayerness finds out you were this drunk and I let you pass out on the floor, I'm dust." Spike gave up trying to move the other man to the couch and leaned against the wall, Xander still clinging to his side.

"I'm not drunk, Blondie," the mumbling belaying his claim.

"Oh, yeah, that's why I'm holding you up."

"No, you're holding me up cuz you're trying to cop a feel."

Spike smirked, "I don't think so whelp." Looking Xander up and down he used his best leer, "I think –you- want me." He expected to fluster the boy with the blatant come on. He wanted to shut him up so he could park him on the couch and get out of there.

Instead, Xander returned the leer with one of his own; he further surprised the vampire with a full body shimmy that rubbed against Spike from knees to shoulders. "You could be right, Blondie." He stroked a hand down Spikes chest.

The vampire sneered, "You wouldn't know what to do with me, boy."

The brunette turned chest to chest and pushed Spike against the wall. In a decidedly sober and sultry voice he said, "Dancing's not all I learned in Oxnard."

Xander slid down the vampire's body to kneel at his feet. He ran his hands up the firm thighs to the waist of his jeans and around to his ass. He massaged the firm globes as he nuzzled the vampire's growing erection. He grinned wickedly at Spike's groan. Bringing his hands back around to the blonde's groin, he popped the button fly with deft fingers. He grinned without surprise at finding the bleached menace went commando. It made sense; there was no way anything would fit under the painted on denim.

As Xander's hot breath ghosted across the vampire's sensitive flesh, Spike's head thumped against the cinder block wall. Freeing the hard cock, he took a deep breath and relaxed his throat. Without preamble, he swallowed Spike to the root. The move forced a muted scream from the vampire.

Smiling inwardly in satisfaction Xander took control of Spike's hips and fucked the other mans cock into his mouth. Rubbing his tongue along the underside on every stroke out and tonguing the slit before swallowing again.

From the sounds above him and the trembling he could feel in the hips under his hands he realized the vampire was close. Taking the pale cock in to the root again, he swallowed convulsively around it. With a shout, Spike came. Slowly pulling back Xander continued to suck and swallow until the last traces were gone. With a final lick, he let the now spent dick fall from his mouth.

Licking his lips he stood with a grace that gave lie to his intoxication. Looking the stunned vampire over with a smirk he purred, "Tasty. Thanks Blondie." Turning he sauntered into the bathroom.

Spike leaned against the wall in a post orgasmic haze. Shaking his head he muttered, "Bloody hell."

Staring at the partially open bathroom door he heard the shower come on. Xander's voice floated out with the steam, "Coming?"

Slowly blinking, Spike grinned and sauntered to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

fin


End file.
